The Little Halloween Girl: To Love or Not to Love
by Ryoken
Summary: UPDATE ALERT: Yes, I'm updating this story! Yay for me! A few months have passed in Nosgoth
1. Ch 1

Here it is, the third installment of The Little Halloween Girl! Will this be the last part in the Halloween Girl saga?!

The Little Halloween Girl: To Love or Not to Love

by Ryoken

When Sara awoke, she slowly opened her eyes and her vision was blurry all but for a moment, and then she could clearly see once more. She found her head lying on top of her hands, which rested on the arm of the chair. She slightly moved her head to look over at Rahab, but he was not there. 

Shrugging, she sat up and was about to nod off to sleep once more when she glanced at her hands. Something was different about them. The nails were longer than she remembered, sharp, and black. Almost like small claws. 

So instead of going back to sleep, she decided to get up and walk around the room a little. When she got up however, she saw a mirror that hadn't been there before. _Strange_, she thought. _I thought vampires couldn't see their own reflections. And I don't remember Rahab having one in here. Perhaps he put it in here for me?_ She went over to it and looked at herself. She almost screamed, but it came out as a frightened gasp. Her lips were as black as midnight, maybe even as black as Rahab's lips, and she had black eye makeup on, decorating her eyes with long curves of this black makeup on the edges of her eyes, making her look...evil, in a way. She calmed down by telling herself it was probably that wizard's doing, what's-his-face, who put it on her. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror for quite sometime. So she took this chance to really get a good look at herself. _Heh, it is a pretty dress, and I guess I don't look half bad in it,_ she thought.

She turned around to go back to that chair to get some more rest, it was the only thing she could think of that she could do in is room all by herself, when she saw a white rose lying on the table. She went over to it and picked it up. There was no note attached or anything, but she figured Rahab had left it there for her to find. _How sweet_.Just then, the door opened and Rahab walked in, looking like the wound he was given never happened.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" He said. His smile seemed to fade as soon as he saw how she looked and he saw her holding the rose.

"Fine, but you don't seem to be all right, what's wrong?" Sara asked as she got up and went over to him.

"Where...where did you get this rose? And why are wearing all that makeup?"

"You mean...you didn't leave this for me? And I wasn't already wearing all this stuff?" He shook his head. "Well, did you leave that-" she began to point at the mirror, but it had vanished. "mirror..."

"Mirror? No, what happened in here?" He said, sitting them both down on the edge of his bed.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up and all of this was here..." Suddenly Rahab grasped her right hand. "What is it?"

"Your...your nails..." he began to say. He looked up straight in her eyes. "Are you certain that no one came in here while I was gone?"

"Yes, I was asleep most of the time, why?"

"These nails are a trait of a vampire fledgling."

Yes, I know this was short, it's only one page, but think of it as a prologue. 


	2. Ch 2

OMG! How did this strange thing happen!? Sara's a vampire!! Who could've done such a thing?!

The Little Halloween Girl: To Love Or Not to Love

by Ryoken

"I'm...I'm a..." she stuttered.

"A vampire," Rahab said, completing her sentence.

"I...I, I," She stared at her claws.

"Whoever did this will pay dearly," he promised her. Suddenly, Sara just seemed to faint, but he caught her and laid her against himself, stroking her hair. He gently turned her head to look for bite marks, but found none. _What? This cannot be, the bite lasts until the fledgling becomes the same as the one who bit her. But I have no knowledge of any vampires in the realm that still retain much of their humanity in their hands._ He opened her mouth and found fangs where the canines would have been. Her ears were pointed too. "The only person that I can think of who would know anything about this is Kain." Rahab looked down at her closed eyelids. He laid her on the bed to allow herself to wake up. Then he rose and was about to go out the door when he noticed that rose again. A foreign emotion swelled up in him and he picked up the rose and gruesomely crushed the flower between his claws. And then he left to find Kain.

"Rahab, wait! Wait I said!!" came the voice of one of his brothers. Rahab didn't even turn around, and he didn't even seem to hear Raziel's voice trying to reach him. Rahab was suddenly stopped and forcefully turned around. "Rahab, what's gotten into you?" With this confrontation, Rahab seemed to snap out of his angry trance and shook his head.

"My apologizes, brother. It's just that...I need to speak with Lord Kain."

"You need to take council with Lord Kain? It must be incredibly important...It wouldn't happen to have anything to with-"

"Raziel! Rahab! What might the two of you be doing??!" Came another familiar voice. It was Turel.

"Rahab says he wishes to speak with Kain," Raziel says. Rahab tried to give Raziel a look that would tell him not to speak.

"Oh? About what?"

"That's exactly what I was asking him. Tell us, won't you?"

Rahab stared at the ground. "I...cannot, in the present company."

"Whatever do you mean? We're all brothers here, you can tell us!" Turel chuckled.

Rahab then looked to Raziel for advice. Raziel then looked at Turel, who was now looking a touch bewildered, then looked at Rahab and gave him a nod.

"It's about...Sara."

"Sara?...Wait, you mean that little girl from last year?"

He nodded.

"Well, what about her?"

"She..."He looked away for a moment, looked at Raziel, who nodded again, and looked at his other older brother. "Is turned..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" The two of them said at once. Turel began bombarding Rahab with questions, and Raziel did his best answer them, noticing Rahab's clenched fist.

"So, she's here?" Nod. "And she's a vampire now?" Nod. "And you're going to tell this to Kain!?" Nod. "Have you lost it?"

"Turel..."

"What, I was just asking."

"I don't know how it is that she was turned, for it wasn't me who did it."

Raziel looked at him with concern. "What do you mean 'it wasn't you'? Who and why would someone else turn her?"

"I don't know, but when I came in to visit her, she was sitting in the same spot, looking like a vampire, and holding a white rose, a rose that I never gave to her," Rahab stated, his fist now dripping with blood.

Turel now noticed his clenched fist. "Calm down, brother." He then took another look at him and laughed a little as he spoke. "You're jealous, aren't you??"

Now this caught Rahab off guard. "W-What?? Preposterous!" He said, looking away.

"Yes, you are!"

"Now stop this. Rahab, go and seek council with Father. Perhaps he will know the answers you seek," Raziel said, interrupting Turel's teasing. "As for you, Turel, you're coming with me. Rahab, you don't mind if we speak with Sara, do you?"

Rahab turned around. "No, of course not. But please, Turel, don't let this leak out."

"Ahh, no worries, little brother, your secret's safe with me," he said with a wink as the two began to walk towards Rahab's abbey.

_I hope she'll be all right_, he thought as he entered the Sanctuary of the Clans.

"I know, Rahab, I know," Kain said as hastily to Rahab as he had come in. "And I'm already trying to figure out who it is." Rahab was speechless. "Oh come now, you cannot hide anything from me for long. You should know that by now." Kain said, hurriedly pacing himself towards his own library in the Sanctuary. "By memory, I've no knowledge of any such vampires, however, before you and your brothers were created, I did have the exact same claws."

"What...what does this mean?" Rahab asked.

Kain was about to step onto a ladder, but then turned to face Rahab. "It means that you will go about as normal." Then more quietly. "Go to her, Rahab. Comfort her, keep her safe. Go on!" He said. As Rahab left his master, Kain returned to the rickety old ladder, then called for a servant to climb the ladder. When the servant did however, the ladder broke, just as Kain had thought it would, and he laughed his evil laugh when the servant fell.

She awoke to find herself alone again. Now more calm than she had been, she sat up. _Well, I guess this isn't too bad. There a lot more worse things that could've happened to me by now. But I wonder how come I'm not hungry? I thought vampires were always supposed to hunger for blood, but I don't feel any need to feed. _ She looked down beside her on the bed. There was another rose, but this one was as red as blood. She picked it up and looked at it lovingly, but then realized what she was doing and threw it on the table. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it startled her. 

"Uh, come in," she said, not knowing what else to say. In came Jythryl, looking a little shy.

"Lord Raziel and Lord Turel have come to see you-Hey, are you all right? You look kinda pale," she said, coming over to her side.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok."

"Wait a second, open your mouth." She did so, and Jythryl gaily gasped. "He turned you!!"

"No no, he didn't...Someone else did."

Her smile disappeared. "Who??"

"I don't know. I was asleep."

"Hey ladies, what's taking so long?" Turel said, popping his head in. Jythryl blushed a little and stood up. 

"I beg your pardon, sire. I'll be leaving now. I'll talk to you later, Sara," she said, leaving her. Turel and Raziel came in, with Turel smiling a bit more than Raziel was.

"Hi," she said.

"Well well well," Turel said, hurrying over to Sara. Raziel spotted the rose. "You've grown into quite the pretty one, now haven't you??" He said, taking her hands.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Is this the rose Rahab was talking about?" Raziel asked. He was holding the red rose she had thrown on the table.

"No, that one was white. I can't seem to find it, but that one was here when I woke up." Turel let go of her hands and look at the rose himself.

"Surely this admirer of yours could do better than just a single rose?" He said, snatching it from Raziel's claws. She shrugged.

"Where did you find this one, Sara?" 

"Next to me when I woke up."

"Right next to you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Raziel thought for a moment. "You'll tell Rahab this, won't you?"

"Well of course."

"Good. Speak of the devil," Raziel said as Rahab opened the door. "Rahab," Raziel said, handing him the rose. He took it without looking at it, his eyes more focused on Turel, who was clearly eyeing Sara. He shook his head.

"I think it best that you both leave now," Rahab said.

"Oh come now, Rahab, I want to hear all about what Sara's been doing these-Ow!" Turel said as he got jabbed by Raziel.

"We shall be leaving you then, Rahab. Sara," Raziel said, giving a slight bow and leaving through the door, practically dragging Turel out.

When they had left, Rahab began his investigation. He looked from the rose to Sara. "So when did this one come?"

"Sometime when you were gone. It was next to me when I woke up."

"Next to you?" He said, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, why is that so important?"

He looked to the flower again then looked back at Sara. She looked fairly confused. Rahab threw the flower behind him, placed his hand behind her head and held her closely with the other, and softly kissed her. She was taken by surprise, and unexpectedly, Rahab stopped. He didn't seem to know what to say. 

"I...Would you excuse me for moment?" He said, trying not to make eye contact with her as he hurried out the door.

"Wait!" But he didn't stop, and she didn't try to catch up with him. She turned around and quickly screamed. Two red roses were now leaning against the centerpiece on the table. 

O_o How has this mysterious "admirer" gotten those two roses in right when no one was looking!??! Is this guy invisible or something?! And what's wrong with Rahab??


	3. Ch 3

Y'know, I don't believe that it's very fair at all to give someone an "infraction", or whatever they call them, for a story (bloopers) that was posted way before they put that rule on the list or whatever. It's just not right. (Thank you for listening to my little rant ^_^)

The Little Halloween Girl: To Love or Not to Love

By Ryoken

_What is wrong with me? Have I gone mad with infatuation? I've never felt anything like this before..._ Rahab thought as he sat on the submerged steps. It was the first place he saw where he could be by himself for a time and think. _I must get this idea out of my mind, we are friends only._ He clenched his fist. _Then why do I lust for her...?_

She stood, unmoving, staring at the two roses. Jythryl came in.

"Sara, what's wrong? I heard a scr-" She began to say, and then Sara pointed at the roses, leaning vigilantly on the centerpiece of books. "eam? This is why you screamed? Because of some roses?" She looked at Sara. "You know where we come from, roses are gifts." But Sara could do nothing but stare in fright. _How? How did he get them in here without anyone seeing him?_ Jythryl went over to the table. "Hey, there's a note here," she said, picking it up. She read it aloud to Sara.

For the first time since Jythryl came in, Sara looked away from the roses. "Where's Rahab?"

_Hmm? Someone's calling my name...Oh gods...it's her. I'm not ready to face her again,_ he thought. Rahab turned his face to see a blurred vision of Sara, in that white wedding gown. And she suddenly plunged her hand into the water to grab his shoulder and try to pull him out. Her hand, indeed the half of her arm that was submerged in the water, burned and stank like sulfur. Quickly, Rahab jumped out of the water and landed beside her. He grabbed her by her arms "Are you in-" He was about to yell, but then he saw tears-real tears-streaming and burning down her cheeks. "Sara, what's wrong?" But she didn't answer. She merely fell limp against his body, and he held her.

"L-Lord Rahab? I don't mean to intrude, but I think this is what's upset her," Jythryl's voice came from behind him. He turned his head around to see his scout holding two red roses with which a note was attached. He stretched out a hand to take the flowers and read the note. In neat cursive handwriting, and in English, it said: My love for thee doth not falter. 

Rahab dropped the note and with his claws, he gently raised Sara's head so that he could see her face. "Sara, is this what troubles you?" He said gently, pointing to the note and roses. She nodded faintly. "When did these-"

"As soon as you left, I turned around and there they were," Sara said through soft sobs.

Again, his voice was of surprise. "Just as I left?" She nodded. His hold underneath her chin slipped away to sweep her tears off of her cheeks. "Everything will be all right," he said, looking into her eyes. "We'll find him." He looked slightly at Jythryl. "Take them away, and leave us." Jythryl nodded, picked up the roses, and scurried off, looking incredibly obvious that she had gossip to talk about. Rahab lowered his voice to a whisper, even if there was no one there to listen. "I'm sorry, about what I did earlier, I-"

"Don't apologize," Sara said, managing to smile, her tears almost dried. "I rather enjoyed it."

Rahab eyes widened a little. He was about to say something, but then decided against it. "I, uh...I just needed to think about what I'm feeling."

"I understand." Those two words meant a lot to him. He'd never known anyone except Kain who truly understood. Bringing himself back from the depth of his thoughts, his eyes wandered to Sara's arm. He took it up in his claws. There wasn't a scratch on it. "What is it? Do I have a bug on me or something?" She laughed.

Rahab gave a little smile. "No, it's just that your arm is completely healed. For a fledgling, it takes several days, if it's lucky, to heal." He looked into her eyes again. They were now clear of any sign that she had cried. 

He came closer to her lips, when suddenly Jythryl's voice rang out "Hey! You can't go over there!!" Rahab reluctantly looked towards where the sound came from to see a lowly messenger servant running away from Jythryl's wrath and trying to make his way to the vampire lord.

"Lord Rahab! Lord Rahab! I have a message for you from Kain! Eugh!" He said as Jythryl jumped and pinned him to the floor.

"Sorry! He got away from me!" Jythryl grinned apologetically, even though the servant was still a good ways away from the two.

Rahab turned to Sara. "Perhaps we shall continue this later," he said, getting up off the floor. Sara stood up as well. "Let him come."

Jythryl got off of him and he brushed himself off, giving Jythryl an almost I'm-better-than-you attitude. Jythryl hissed at him and he hurried over to Rahab.

"Sire, Lord Kain bids you come to the Sanctuary of the Clans. He wishes to speak with you."

Rahab again turned at Sara. "I would not leave you here unguarded. You will come with me?" She nodded. Already the messenger was beginning to go on his way. "Stop." The servant did so. "When you arrive, tell the Master that Sara will be accompanying me." He nodded, and continued upon his way. When the messenger was out of sight, Rahab held out his arm, and Sara took it. They began walking towards the Sanctuary.

"Sara, it is a pleasure to see you again," Kain said, kissing her hand. "Come, I have something I want to show the both of you." He began walking towards the library, Rahab and Sara following behind. On the table in the middle of the room was an open book. Sara noticed that the page was open to a picture of someone in a hooded cape with a bow in their hand and a quiver on their back. The face was impossible to see except for the eyes. There was also some writing on the pages. "I see you've taken an interest in that picture. You should, seeing as this particular vampire is what you are."

"Huh? Me? What do you mean by that?"

"It took me quite sometime to find this journal, but this is the type of vampire you are. 'Much of humanity kept, fingernails turn black and become claws, instead of losing their color over time, their lips become black as soon as fully turned, and their faces are elaborately decorated, especially around the eyes.' You have all of this, do you not?"

"Yeah...Yeah I do...So, what am I?"

Kain stood up straight from bending over to read the passage. "Well, I'm afraid it doesn't say, the author was merely making observations of this, how would you put it, vampire species. But I've also found something that may interest you. You have been receiving roses, have you not?"

"Y-Yes."

"It says here that the vampire he studied always carried a few roses with him wherever he went. He never saw him give the roses to anyone, nor use them for anything. They seemed to just be with him," at this, Kain looked directly at Sara. "In case he found the one he wanted to be his mate." Kain broke his seriously creepy voice as well as his direct eye contact with Sara and said normally "In any case, the author found it extremely difficult to find this vampire. He claims that once he saw the vampire strike an enemy down with a single perfectly aimed arrow from the shadows. He saw him then drink his blood, and that's how he knew he was a vampire. But he was never able to see his face. I have a feeling that this vampire may be your admirer, Sara."

"I...I see..."

Something caught Kain's eye. "Don't. Move," he said quietly. After a few moments, the whooshing sound of an arrow went through the air. In their line of sight, Sara and Rahab saw the arrow stick into the picture of cloaked vampire in the book. And attached to that arrow was yet another red rose. But this time, the arrow and the flower were drenched in blood.

"So what might this one mean?" Rahab asked. Kain turned the bloodied arrow with the rose attached to it in his hand.

"I'm not sure...but after what you've told me of recent events," he looked seriously up at his young son. "I believe he may want you out of the way. Perhaps it is a good idea if the both of you were to lay low for a time, while we try and capture this vampire. You don't have to obey this particular command, but hear this: he is extremely dangerous and could probably kill you, Rahab, at any moment if he so wished. My only guess as to why your still walking around is because he has some purpose for you which he has yet to reveal. You must tread very carefully now. I suggest you take the back way out of the Sanctuary. It will be faster that way."

Rahab nodded and the two left Kain. He sat ungracefully in the nearest chair and began to examine the arrow with the rose again. "May the gods help you if he strikes."

Rahab and Sara speedily made their way back to the abbey, not a word said to each other or to any of the Rahabim met on the way there. Once they were safely inside Rahab's room, Sara sat down quietly into a chair and Rahab bolted any entrances to the room so that the dangerous vampire could not come and bring anymore of his roses. Then he sat down on the edge of his own bed. Silence filled the room. Rahab looked up and saw that Sara kept her hands folded in her lap and her eyes looked down. He got up and offered his hand out to her. She looked up into his yellow eyes, took it, and stood up. Then he placed his other clawed hand behind her head and gently kissed her. 

Rahab pulled away. "I...I think I'm in love with you."

We learn more about this mysterious and seemingly dangerous vampire admirer, but what's this!? Rahab's in love with Sara, the child whom he made friend's with so long ago?!!? WHAT SURPRISES WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME!?!?!?!?


	4. Ch 4

HOLY CRAP I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY!!!!!! Sorry about the wait, I've kinda lost my way on this story. Like all of my other stories...Ahem, anyway here's the next chapter!! Decided to make some time pass since I've been gone for so long. Hope you like!

The Little Halloween Girl: To Love or Not to Love

By Ryoken

Time did not stop since that moment in the abbey, and life, or unlife as the case may be, has not stopped for anyone's convenience. The war between the Sarafan and the vampires rages on, even with the wizard Shek'ron's death, the imbecilic Sarafan continue to fight. 

The newly-turned Sara has yet to receive another "gift" from her unknown admirer. It has been so long since last she received a rose, that the stalker is now merely a bad memory, one that was seemingly far away and never coming back. But that of course, does not mean that he has stopped watching her every movement, stalking every word, or preparing his next move. 

It has yet been a full year since Sara's new arrival, but in that time, she has grown accustomed to speaking more correctly and her slang has diminished to the point where it is hardly noticeable. Of course she had other clothes to wear by this time as well, but secretly hid the dress for safekeeping. By this point in time, Turel could not hold in the secret and she has re-met the other three brethren, Dumah, Zephon, and Melchiah, all of whom were amazed that she was back in their realm, and all grown up. 

But peace hasn't settled once more in the lord's lairs. It is quiet on the outside, but all knew of the present predicament. 

In an argument fought not too long ago, Sara decided that she would ride out to battle along side Rahab, who of course "disagreed". Secretly, without even Rahab's knowledge, she had been training with Jythryl in case she had need to fight and now she wanted to help, feeling confident that she could do just as well as any trained vampire.

"I can help this time, Rahab, truly, I can!" Sara had tried to argue.

"Sara, we've gone over this time and time again! I'll not have you on the battlefield! I'll only be distracted," he had said softly.

"Rahab-"

"Enough!" Rahab sighed. "Why must we keep going through this?" He had asked.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," she grinned. He returned it.

Sara had lost the argument, but had been able to persuade him into allowing her to ride along side him, but not into battle. Finally, she would have something to do other than try and teach herself, with no help at all, how to read the Nosgothian script.

Her first taste of battle is where this story begins...

"Now, you remember exactly what I told you, correct?" Rahab said for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Rahab. I shall stay far from the field of battle and should someone come after me, I shall quickly ride back to safety," she repeated. "I know, Rahab. I shant forget." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now go kick some Sarafan ass," She laughed. Rahab gave her statement an awkward look, but shrugged it off as he nodded and rode off to the front of his army. Beside her, Jythryl was on yet another horse. Rahab had designated her as Sara's guard while he wasn't around. But Sara and Jythryl decided to take that time to practice.

Sara took a fighting stance while Jythryl prepared to block. With her lightning speed, Sara prepared to punch, but change to a sweeping kick that Jythryl was unfamiliar with and unable to block. As she fell, Sara kneed Jythryl in the back, who cried out a little, and did a roundhouse punch with the back of her fist, sending Jythryl flying.

"OW!! Dark gods, where did you come up with that?!" She said, rubbing her broken backbones as they healed. Sara shrugged when she knew she'd seen something like it on a TV show back home. "Teach me that move, might come in handy." She said. Sara agreed and started to slowly go through the moves during the same time that Rahab was addressing his vampire clan. And the same time that someone was watching the spectacle. 

"You got it?" Jythryl nodded, hoping she'd gotten it right. "Okay, try it on me." Jythryl took her position and started to run at Sara, who was smiling. She began the punch when she decided the time was right to switch to the trip. She did it successfully and Sara was falling over backwards. Jythryl kneed her back when Sara cried out in pain from the knee and a second later, Jythryl did as well. Sara got on her side as she landed on the ground with a thud without flying and saw Jythryl with an arrow pierced right through her heart. And to Sara's horror, a deep purple rose, almost black, was attached to the arrow, and a note, in the same handwriting, that said "None will ever hurt you and nor will I leave thee lonely." At that moment, Sara let out the loudest scream she could possibly make, hoping someone other than the vampire stalker could hear her.

"Jy...Jythryl? Hey...Hey, open your eyes..." Sara looked horrified at the arrow and gingerly pulled it out. Almost instantly, Jythryl opened her eyes and looked at Sara, who still wasn't relieved.

"Are you hurt?" She asked immediately. Sara shook her head, but just barely. She was clutching the arrow with the rose to her chest. They could now hear the distant sound of Rahab's voice yelling Sara's name, but Sara couldn't hear it.

"I thought...it was over...but...I guess...I was...wrong," Sara said quietly to no one, even though Jythryl could easily hear what she said. 

As Rahab rushed to her side, the sounds of his vampire clan rushing towards the Sarafan could be heard. "Sara? Are you all right?" He turned to Jythryl when he saw the arrow and black rose. "What happened??"

"He shot that arrow right through my heart. Sara pulled it out, but she's been like that the whole time." 

"Any idea as to why now?"

"Well, we were practicing-"

"Fighting?"

"Yes, milord. And she was teaching me a move she had created and she told me to try it out on her."

"She WHAT?!"

"She, she taught it to me and told me to see if I could it by doing it on her. I hit her back with my knee when the arrow struck me. I woke up to see her in incredible fright, sire," Jythryl tried to explain. Rahab had to pry the arrow from Sara's hands and he read the note attached. 

Suddenly, the whizzing of another arrow reached his ears, and he quickly dodged it. It narrowly missed his own heart and struck his arm instead. He hissed in the direction whence it came, but saw no one. It too, had a note. This one said, but wasn't in neat handwriting, "Keep away from her, Villain!! I only missed your black, cruel, and bloody heart because that's what was intended." Rahab went to reach for Sara when another arrow, without a note, hit the ground between the two. One after the other kept coming, making him keep backing up until there were six arrows in the ground that were spaced an exact foot apart. 

_He IS a good archer,_ Rahab thought to himself, noticing how good his aim was. _Kain wasn't joking in the slightest when he said he could kill me at anytime._ Rahab looked up into the trees, but saw nothing, and his gaze returned longingly at the frightened-stiff Sara. Apparently the archer was kind enough to allow one person near her for her own comfort. Rahab tried to take a step towards her but an arrow immediately appeared in front of his foot with a note that said in large letters " I SAID KEEP AWAY!!!!!!" Then in smaller ones "Go back to you damned army and led them to their fight with the humans. Leave the girl to her own kind: me". There was no doubt left in his mind that it was this stalker who had turned her when she was sleeping. He would pay dearly for that. But for now, Rahab would not leave her sight until they were back within the "safety" of the abbey. 

For a long hour, Rahab sat where he been allowed and tried to talk to Sara, but she was frightened out of her mind. She didn't even seem as though she were conscious. Jythryl also tried to talk some sense into her, but nothing seemed to work. Rahab looked into the trees again. _If you love her so damn much then why don't even you help her?!!?_ He thought. He looked back at Sara's frightened form. He decided to risk it and reach an arm towards her. Nothing. As if the stalker had heard what Rahab was thinking, Rahab kept slowly moving towards her, thought a little awkwardly. Finally he made it to where she was within arm's reach of her with no trouble and he held her tightly. Jythryl scooted back a bit and watched solemnly as Sara's muscles seemed to relax. After all the time she'd been staring out into nothing, her eyes finally closed and Rahab was "allowed" to take her back to the abbey, Jythryl following closely behind. 

"Sara? Are you awake?" A soft voice was saying.

"Rahab..." Strong arms wrapped around her.

"Thank the gods," said the voice. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the shape of Rahab as she was set back down. She limply let him take her hands in his, and he kissed them. Sara closed her eyes again. She just wanted to lie and sleep there forever. Maybe, she thought, maybe she could even pull it off. But sleep didn't take over. Rahab's voice kept saying her name over and over, keeping her awake. And he kept asking if she was all right. Of course she was, silly! She just needed a really long nap. "Sara, please, if you can hear me, say something." Oh she'd say something all right. But the words she had picked out didn't all come out the way she wanted them to.

"Want to...sleep..." Was all that came out. She really hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

"My apologizes, Sara, but I cannot allow you to. Not just yet." 

Why?!?! She was perfectly fine!!! Just tired!! Sara let out a small moan of annoyance. The only response she got was a full kiss on the mouth. Well, it wasn't a three hundred year nap, but it would do. She decided to open her eyes. Her vision wasn't blurry now and she could clearly see Rahab smiling lovingly down at her. That fool always knew what to do. Wait, why she calling Rahab a fool? Sara's mind was confused and she raised a hand to her forehead. She also tried to sit up, but Rahab forced her to stay lying down.

"Don't. Just relax," he said.

So she stayed where she was, just looking at her surroundings. Everything was where it had always been. It had to have been at least thirty minutes in total silence before Rahab decided it was all right for Sara to sleep some more. But now she wasn't tired. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, to be honest. All her emotions were being mixed together in a large bowl and she couldn't decide how she was even feeling. Rahab stood up, but not before kissing her forehead, and left. Sara could now see Jythryl, her husband Treck, and even Rahab's commander Lorent had been sitting closer to the door, watching and waiting. Lorent left with Rahab, but the other two stayed. 

"How are you feeling?" Treck asked gently. At that point in time, even with all of the time she'd spent with the vampires, she couldn't remember the last time one of them had spoken to her in such a way.

"I dunno. I feel...really mixed up." Treck nodded and fell silent. The two had been order not to leave Sara out of their sight for any reason. After a while, Sara could hear one of them moan. Apparently one or both of them hadn't fed in a while. "Hungry?" Sara asked. She could tell Jythryl was having a hard time keeping Treck from telling the truth.

"No, not at all," he replied. Another hour passed in silence and Sara had finally fallen asleep. Nothing came in or out. The two guards were getting weaker, and starting to wonder when they'd be getting their break so they could feed. That's when he struck. 

"I thought that council meeting would never-" Rahab started to say as he entered his room with Lorent at his side. But then he saw something other than how he'd left the room. Treck and Jythryl were on the floor, either dead or recovering unconscious. Blood was strewn around them. There were no other signs of a struggle. And Sara was gone. 

*Gasp* Oh the horror!! Sara's been kidnapped!!...Again...But this time, will Rahab be able to find and rescue her??? Find out next time! (When I get around to it) 


End file.
